


The Relationship Equation

by shannyfish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Pepper, & Bruce come home from an event and Pepper has plans for the rest of the evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relationship Equation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitymeimei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymeimei/gifts).



> For serenitymeimei's birthday! <3

"A great relationship is about two things. First, appreciating the similarities, and second, respecting the differences.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“You know, I’m sort of getting tired of all this cloak and dagger at events.”

They’d just gone to a charity event that Tony hadn’t want to attend, but he hadn’t wanted Pepper to attend with just Bruce…so all three of them had attended. It had benefited a charity that was moving to make bullying a thing of the past, something which Pepper still thought was an insane thing for their day and time that they lived in. Too many young people were committing suicide because of being bullied, it had to stop. So, she had made a rather generous donation from the Stark Foundation in support of educating children against it. Tony had been bored the entire night, while Bruce had seemed to strike up quite a few conversations. 

“What was cloak and dagger about tonight?” Pepper questioned after a moment. She watched as Tony removed his tux jacket and threw it onto the back of the couch before going to yank off his bow tie. Tony, of course, had been drinking at the event, which certainly wasn’t going to help things…but then he WAS drinking considerably less than he had when she’d first worked with him. So Pepper really didn’t feel like she could complain too much. Bruce was standing a few feet from her and she’d noticed that he’d seemed confused by Tony’s comment as well. 

“The three of us,” Tony said as he motioned between them. “We’re living together…and yet we’re hiding it.” His black bow tie and black vest were now strewn across the back of the couch with his suit jacket.

“It’s really no one else’s business,” Pepper told him matter of factly. She was suddenly filled with concern and turned to Bruce. “You don’t feel like we’re ashamed of you or something, do you?”

Bruce shook his head quickly. “No, of course not,” he said quietly and calmly. “You know that I’d much rather be invisible than stand out.” He motioned to Tony. “That’s Tony’s job.”

“Hey,” Tony said, but quickly added. “Okay, that’s fair.” He moved towards the bar to pour himself something. 

Pepper sighed. She just hoped that this didn’t turn into a night where Tony was going to be consumed by something because his mind on alcohol opened something for him and he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he got it out of his head. That was NOT where she wanted this night to end. She was hoping that it would end up with her NOT alone in bed, which tended to happen when Tony got spirited away by an idea…he ended up taking Bruce with him. 

In hopes of diverting his attention, she crossed the room and grabbed his hand before he could reach the glass. She turned him around and kissed him hard, her hands immediately pulling his crisp white shirt from his black slacks. It was definitely time for Pepper to take control of the situation. She was going to make this the kind of night that she wanted. She’d just spent the night with her two favorite men looking extremely attractive and she had thoughts about what she wanted to do with them…none of them included them disappearing off into the workshop. 

They were married, Tony and Pepper, so having another person in their relationship wasn’t exactly traditional and it wasn’t something they advertised. The thing was, a relationship was an intimate thing. It didn’t matter what people thought, this relationship was between the three of them. She and Tony may have been the ones married, but Bruce brought something completely different to the relationship and Pepper didn’t want to go back to the way things were when they were more…traditional. Tony seemed to want to shout how happy he was to the outside world, but Pepper and Bruce had no problems with it remaining quiet…it wasn’t that they were ashamed or somehow not proud of their relationship or each other…it was just no one else’s business. 

After what seemed like some time, Pepper finally released him from the prolonged kiss. They both took a moment to really breathe. “Please tell me that we can continue this in the bedroom,” Tony spoke a bit breathlessly. “Last time…remember…the couch…my back…it wasn’t good…”

Pepper grinned. She remembered. “Mainly because I had to listen to you whine for several days…”

The sound of someone clearing their throat, obviously to remind them that they had an audience, brought both Tony and Pepper’s attention to Bruce. “I’m just going to go…” Bruce said quietly and had his eyes downward as his hand motioned towards the elevator in Stark Tower. Bruce had a room of his own because they didn’t always all sleep together. Plus, sometimes people just needed space. Bruce had his room, Pepper had the bedroom, and Tony had the workshop. Those were always the places that the three of them retreated when they needed alone or quiet time.

“Oh no,” Pepper argued as she yanked Tony by the hand with her as she crossed the room to where Bruce was still standing. She grabbed Bruce’s hand and pulled them both in the direction of the bedroom. “Tonight is MY night, remember? You said two said that earlier…I haven’t forgotten…”

“That was because you made us get all dressed up and we had to go to that event that I didn’t even WANT to go to,” Tony complained. 

“You were being jealous,” Pepper pointed out as they entered the bedroom. She let them both go as she made sure that the door was shut. “JARVIS, no one is to disturb us.”

“Understood, Ms. Potts,” JARVIS replied with his perfect British accent. “Initiating the Aimer Protocol. You will not be disturbed in any way until you end the protocol.” Tony had picked the name for that protocol. Aimer was French for love, but the verb usage…and love was a verb, right? Especially in the case of them using the protocol. So, it just worked. Plus, JARVIS was thorough when he meant that they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

Tony groaned. “Why is it that you STILL have to have him call you Potts? You’re a Stark!” Tony complained as he grabbed her and kissed her hard. “You’re MY wife,” he practically growled. 

If this was outside of the bedroom, Pepper would be putting Tony in his place. But they WERE in the bedroom and Pepper enjoyed sometimes how fiery Tony got when he was possessive. Sometimes that made things harder on Bruce, but she’d make sure that Tony behaved. This was her night and Tony was not going to ruin it by being too alpha male in the bedroom. She was kissing him back, her hands moving down, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. His hands were feeling for the zipper on her black floor length dress, but he wasn’t finding it. Pepper’s hand quickly moved to show him that the zipper on this dress was in fact along the side. 

Tony’s shirt hit the ground almost at the same time that Pepper’s dress pooled around her ankles, she was left in a black strapless bra, which Tony had off almost instantly, and black lacy panties. Her hands were on Tony’s pants when she remembered that Bruce was still there. Pepper knew Bruce well enough to know that he was standing with his head down as if he were embarrassed and hadn’t been in the same bedroom with them. Turning in Tony’s arms, she brought his hands up to her breasts, her lace clad bottom pressed against the hard cock she could feel through the fabric of his boxers as his pants were now on the floor, and his lips were on her neck. 

Pepper loved the feeling of his lips on her skin, she reached out to Bruce, pulling him closer. He obeyed without a sound or hesitation. “Strip,” she commanded, but helped him by starting with his tie. Tony’s hands on her was making her want them in bed so badly and his lips and his cock pressed against her was doing all sorts of good things to her body including driving her wild. Her body was aching for them. Pepper wanted both of their cocks so badly…she wanted to fuck all night, she didn’t care if she had a meeting first thing in the morning…JARVIS could push it back for her if they weren't up by a certain time. It was part of the protocol. 

Bruce wasn’t one to argue, ever. At least not when it came to the bedroom. He was stripping and Pepper was pulling him into a kiss as Tony’s lips trailed all along her, his fingers ensuring her nipples were hardened as one hand delved beneath the lace of her panties. Tony’s fingers were already dipping into her wet folds. He wasn’t going to make this easy. “Tony,” she whispered against Bruce’s mouth, almost a moan, as Tony’s fingers rounded her clit. Her mouth was on Bruce’s again, hard and eager. Her hand spread across his now naked chest and moving to his back, pulling him tight against him even as he still struggled to remove his pants. She needed to give Bruce time to catch up with them as far as removing clothes went before Tony claimed her body as his and decided not to share. 

“You’re not naked enough, Bruce,” Tony practically complained as Pepper could feel him removing his own boxers. Now, Tony’s cock was tightly pressed against her…hard and so eager. 

Still not saying a word, Bruce removed his boxers and kicked his clothes aside. “Bed?” he finally spoke up calmly and quietly. 

Tony was nodding like crazy. “On your back,” Tony instructed as both of his hands moved into the lace of Pepper’s panties and pushed them straight down before he scooped her up and headed after Bruce with Pepper in his arms. 

Pepper had her arms wrapped around Tony’s neck and she was beaming. She kissed him again and didn’t release it even when he set her on the bed. She scooted back towards where Bruce was sort of laying, propped up by pillows, positioning herself so that her back was between his legs. Naked between her two guys was seriously the best ending to a night like they’d had. “We need to do this more often,” she told them as Tony crawled to meet them in the middle of the bed. And they did. They were all always doing things, working, and they really did need to make time to be intimate and to be together. 

“I’m not going to argue with you there,” Tony told her as he pulled her back to him, so that they were both on the bed on their knees. His mouth assaulting hers as his hands moved across her bare skin. Whenever Tony was like this, Pepper felt like he needed to touch every bit of her, like he was claiming her. He always did it before Bruce could really touch her, but that was just how Tony was. He was an alpha and he was very proud of the fact that they were married and that she was his wife. “I love you,” he whispered as he moved from Pepper’s mouth and down along her jaw, down her neck, along her collarbone, down her chest, but stopping to take time at her breasts. His arms wrapped tightly around her and slowly, he lowered her back to the bed and into Bruce’s arms. 

Arms held her gently as Tony kissed down her stomach as he pushed her legs open so that he could gain access to her center. Pepper’s head tilted back and she looked up at Bruce. He was quiet and gentle, when he was Bruce at least… Bruce was sensitive and emotional, which were things that Tony tended not to be. That was probably why the three of them worked so well. It was almost like Tony and Bruce were two halves of a whole for her. Together, they made the perfect partner in life. Their relationship was different, but it made so much sense for them. Pepper smiled up at Bruce, reaching up to touch his face as his lips came down crushing hers, like he’d been holding onto the kiss for so long. That was the moment that Tony chose to begin his conquest as his tongue slowly started to trace her wet folds. 

At first, he took his time tracing them and then would occasionally flick her clit, but then he was delving deeper. Bruce’s hands were running along her, downward and then back up. Eventually Bruce's hands were all over her breasts and then squeezing and flicking her nipples until they hardened. Pepper was in absolute heaven with so much attention and though she didn’t want it to stop just yet, she was getting so close to climaxing. Tony had had enough practice with his tongue that he knew exactly what he was doing and Pepper swore that he did it better every time. Each movement, Tony did purposefully. Moans escaped her lips and she knew that every time one came from her, his smile only became wider. Tony took great pride in pleasing her. Though Pepper was certain that Tony took great pride in EVERYTHING he mastered, not just sex. 

Pepper had thought that she had more time, time to seriously enjoy the position and the attention she was getting, but her body had other plans. “Oh God… Oh God… Tony…” she mumbled out, each word louder than the last. Bruce’s mouth covered hers and he squeezed her breasts as Tony didn’t refused to give up. In fact, Tony was holding her legs open as his face was buried between her legs, his tongue as deep as it would reach. Her insides felt like they tensed for a moment as her head grew a little fuzzy from the pleasure that kept washing over her as Tony kept pressing just at the right spot. Tony knew this things. She’d curse him for it, but it was just too wonderful a thing.

When Tony finally moved his face from between her legs, he was kissing her and that was making her head spin all the more. She could taste herself on his lips and Pepper was going to argue when she could feel Tony pushing Bruce’s hands off of her, but Tony wasn’t letting her move her mouth from his. Not yet anyways. 

Tony completely pulled her away from Bruce and eventually his mouth left hers as he spun her around so that she was now facing Bruce. They were both on their knees and Tony’s mouth was at her neck as his hands possessively roamed her body. “Share, Tony,” she whispered. 

“In a minute,” Tony whispered back. 

Pepper sighed, she always felt bad for Bruce when he got like this. Tony liked to be possessive and sometimes there was no reasoning with him. Tony was pressed against her back, his cock felt harder than before, as his hands crossed across her body. One of his hands was moving up to her breasts while the other was heading south. His hold was tight and Pepper as fingers lightly twisted her nipple while one was slowly inserted into her wet, hot center. It only took a few seconds of pumping the one finger in and out of her before Tony inserted another. Her body was aching for him, Pepper wanted Tony inside her so badly… It was almost agonizing, but she knew that Tony was never one who liked to tease. A moan escaped her and she was opening her mouth to tell him that he was picking the wrong time to tease when he removed his fingers. 

His arms supported her as he loosened his hold on her and his cock pressed against her hot center, she slid her legs a little wider. Pepper reached back for Tony, her back arched, and she practically purred when Tony finally entered her and kept going until she was completely filled. Pepper loved the feeling of him completely filling her, making her feel whole. Tony’s hands were on her hips as he thrust in and out of her, moans filled the room. 

Pepper watched as Bruce started to stroke his cock. He was always so quiet. Bruce liked to watch, but Pepper enjoyed it so much more when Bruce joined into their activities. She started to reach out to Bruce, but Tony apparently had another idea. His arms ran along her body, supporting her as his weight pushed her downward. Pepper caught herself and then Tony’s weight was suddenly off her back, but he was thrusting faster now.

“No touching yet,” Tony practically grunted. 

Hands on her hips, it seemed like Tony was on a mission. Pepper stared at Bruce as moans escaped her lips. She wanted Bruce to touch her, but Tony didn’t want that. She was going to have to wait. “Tony, please…” It seemed unfair that Bruce just had to watch, especially with how Tony had them positioned. 

“He fucking has to wait!” Tony said, each word punctuated by a hard thrust before he finally ground against her for a moment, fingers playing with her clit. He repositioned his legs so that they were now in front of Pepper’s. The angle and the depth seemed like so much more and Tony seemed like he on a time limit. His balls were slapping against her as he continued with fervor. She couldn’t argue, she could feel Tony’s cock tensing inside of her, twitching slightly as he rubbed her clit even more. 

“Tony… Oh, Tony… Mmmnnn….” 

Hips thrusted slowly now, Pepper’s pussy was dripping with her juices and his. Tony allowed his weight to cover her back as he kissed her neck. His head as laid against hers as he held himself up in that position. “God, you’re so perfect, Pep…” 

Smiling, Pepper just waited in that position. Eventually, Tony’s cock softened and slid out of her. He moved and laid down next to Bruce, who was hard and ready. She crawled over and kissed Tony before she moved to pay some attention to Bruce. Moving between his legs, she pushed Bruce’s hands away from his cock and let her already hot body rub against it as Pepper’s body pressed against him as she leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t a quick kiss, but a long and deep one as her hands run down his chest. 

“Can I touch her yet?” Bruce asked as his hands hovered near Pepper. 

“Go for it,” Tony approved.

Bruce’s hands where all over her, pulling her tight against him and he was kissing her back, his tongue slipping in here and there. Pepper smiled against his lips and let out a moan as his fingers found her hot and dripping pussy, his fingers just roamed the folds and picking up juices. He ran his dripping fingers to her tight little hole, slowly he worked on easing a finger in. Pepper’s bit of shimming seemed to only inch his finger in more. “Relax,” Bruce whispered.

With Bruce’s cock pressed against her stomach and her body still recovering from Tony, she tried he best that she could to relax as another finger joined the first. Pepper pressed tighter against him, moaning into his ear. “I want you, Pepper,” Bruce whispered.

“Slow down,” Tony told him.

Pepper frowned and took a moment to glare at her husband. He always thought that everything revolved around him, even when it didn’t. That was just how Tony operated…always… “No need to be bossy…” 

“But—“

“Tony, I love you, but stop talking and come here,” Pepper told him as she held out a hand to him. Tony grabbed something out of the nightstand drawer and she realized what it was as he handed it to Bruce. She just hoped that Tony was going to behave. He was being very ‘mine’ and Pepper knew that that tended to shut Bruce out. Pepper didn't like that at all, but there was only so much changing of Tony that anyone could do and Tony had to be the one who made that choice. 

“You know how he is,” Bruce said as he gently moved Pepper so that she was sitting with her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her. “Tony just likes to be a bully…”

Tony immediately started to argue, “I’m not a bully—“

Silence.

“Okay,” Tony conceded. “Maybe I am…sometimes…with some people…”

Now Pepper sat between both Tony and Bruce and she was content. At least for the moment, mainly because they were talking and doing so civilly. Tony and Bruce were best friends, almost like brothers, so she KNEW that even though Tony got to be like (well) Tony that he really didn’t exactly mean it. It was just a normal thing to expect from him. 

“Maybe Bruce needs a ring,” Tony thought aloud.

Pepper’s fingers intertwined with Bruce’s and for a moment, she stared down at her wedding ring on her finger next to Bruce’s bare finger. Even Tony wore one. She knew that it was just a symbol, but sometimes symbols were important. They acted as more than a sign that someone was married, sometimes it reminded people that they weren’t alone…that they had someone who loved them and would do anything for them. She didn’t think it would be an awful thing for Bruce to have, but at the same time…they weren’t advertising their relationship. a

“I—I don’t need a ring,” Bruce said quietly. 

“If they weren’t matching,” Pepper whispered as she still stared down at their hands. “But you might get questions—“

“Make up someone,” Tony suggested.

Bruce shook his head. “Don’t you think that people actually at least Google stuff like that? Since New York, we’re all being watched ALL the time, people aren’t just going to let that go… Not all of us like being in center spotlight, Tony.”

“I still don’t get that.”

“We know,” Bruce and Pepper responded in unison.

“I hate when you two do that,” Tony complained a bit. “It’s like you’re ganging up on me.”

“Awww…poor Tony,” Pepper commented and pretended to be sad. She crawled towards Tony and kissed him. 

“I know.”

She grinned at him and kissed him again. Tony’s hands held her face and she let out a surprised gasp into the kiss as Bruce apparently decided to take that opportunity to use the lube that Tony had passed him while her ass was apparently in the perfect position. 

“I can still banish him to the closet,” Tony teased between kisses.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him and kissed Tony again. “I love him, too, Tony…”

“But you love me MORE.”

Sighing, she kissed Tony again. “I love you both DIFFERENTLY.” Tony knew this, but he liked to be difficult. It WAS Tony after all.

“That means she loves me more,” Tony teased in a whisper in Bruce’s direction. 

Instead of arguing with Tony, Bruce used the moment to start to slowly enter her, stretching her and filling her. Pepper let out a gasp and wiggled a bit, which only seemed to help Bruce. “We’ll see who she loves more in a minute,” Bruce teased back after he was completely inside of her. He waited for a moment, leaning his weight over her back, but holding himself up, Bruce took a moment to push her hair over her one shoulder and to kiss the now bare one. “You okay?” he asked sweetly.

Bruce was always so sweet and concerned. Pepper was certain that he was so worried that he was going to break her even just as Bruce Banner. It didn't matter that he had his emotions and everything in check, for the rest of his life he was going to be worried that he was going to lose control. That wasn’t completely it, though, she knew…this was just how Bruce was. He was the kind, gentle, sensitive, and highly considerate one. He loved her and just wanted to make sure that they were communicating. 

“I love you,” Pepper told him. “And yes.”

He kissed her cheek before he moved back and slowly started to thrust in and out of her. Every thrust was amazing. It was a completely different sensation. It really made her feel like she wasn’t going to make it very long. Pepper knew, though, that Tony would only let Bruce have her alone for so long before he joined. Once Tony joined, it was going to be over for all of them. 

“Oh God… Bruce…” Pepper was mumbling and moaning as his pace quickened. “Yes… Bruce…”

“Time to share!” Tony suddenly announced. 

Pepper whimpered as Bruce came to a sudden stop, which happened to be him pulling completely out. Tony liked to stop them whenever she was starting to really enjoy what Bruce was doing and to keep her from climaxing with just Bruce. Pepper was certain it was a jealousy thing and a ‘mine’ thing. Sometimes Pepper hated that Bruce wasn’t more dominant, because sometimes she wanted to tell Tony he needed to wait. This was one of those times, but now it was too late. The rhythm and everything had been stopped. 

Turning towards Tony, she glared, and if looks could kill…this one would have killed Tony. He kissed her and still looked clueless. “What?” 

“You’re mean…”

“I'm also brilliant.”

“Sometimes.”

“I’m also—“

“Debatable.”

“You didn’t even let me say it!”

Pepper shrugged. “Debatable,” she repeated. Tony wasn’t pleased with her response, but Pepper really didn’t care. She knew that Tony liked to remind Bruce (and everyone else) that she'd married HIM, but she really wished there were more trips that Tony could go on alone (which never happened because he required supervision) so that she could have more quiet time with Bruce. 

“He’s jealous,” Bruce told her and pulled her hand back towards him. 

Turning, Pepper noticed that he’d adjusted his position and he was still very ready for her. “I know,” Pepper said and then turned back to look at Tony and sighed at him. She reached out and touched his cheek for a moment before she moved over to Bruce and leaned down to kiss him. Bruce wasn’t shy with his hands as she kissed him, which Pepper was certain was driving Tony crazy. Moving so that she was in the correct positioning and alignment with Bruce's help, she slowly lowered herself so that his hard cock slid into the correct hole. Even at this position, it still felt so wonderful and full and she could tell from the look in Tony’s eyes that he didn’t like having to be the last involved. He always got like that, but he also didn’t like to be the one who was squashed on the bottom and Bruce just didn’t care. 

Tony moved to her, taking her face again and kissing her as she started to slowly move. Being upright always changed how things felt, it was like her body was turned up even more. She kissed him back after a moment and could feel Bruce’s hands running up and down her sides as Tony’s hands kept hold of her face. He was being sweet and gentle and taking his time. He wasn’t rushing things, which was odd for him. 

Pepper moaned slightly as her body shivered slightly from Bruce’s movement, the pleasure was amazing and so different from what she’d experienced earlier with Tony. Gently, Tony leaned her back just a bit as he positioned himself in order to join in. The head of Tony’s cock ran along her wet slit for a moment before slowly pushing inside. “Mmmmmmm…” Pepper pushed out and then gasped as her body tried to adjust to the intense fullness that she was suddenly feeling. Bruce nearly stopped his movement as Tony entered her. She could feel they both so close to each other, it was almost (like always) overwhelming. Their times together like this didn’t happen often enough, but it was always overwhelming in an extremely good and pleasurable way. 

Their hands were all over her, but Pepper felt like the only way to almost keep anchored to reality as they both started to move in their own kind of pace was to hold onto Tony for dear life. Her moans were louder and the faster they got, the closer it got to screams. They kept poisoning in and out of her and the sensation was making her head spin and her body feel like it was being electrically charged. “Oh God… Oh God…” she’d blurt out. “Tony… Oh…. Bruce… Oh… Mmmm…” she’d scream. 

Even though she’d be almost certain that Tony would finish first, it was Bruce who tensed inside of her and filled her, but it ended up being a chain reaction. She started to buck her hips as her back arched and her body tried to process all of the pleasure that was coursing through her. In turn, as her pussy had clamped down around Tony’s cock, he’d been set off and had filled her once again. 

It took them all a couple of minutes, but eventually they collapsed alongside each other on the bed wrapped up in sheets and covers. Tony pulled Pepper to him, kissing her forehead. She reached out and grabbed Bruce's hand and yanking him towards her. Bruce eventually moved to spoon her. Pepper let out a happy sigh as she closed her eyes and just smiled. This was definitely a good night. “We should do this more often…” she whispered. 

“I always say that,” Tony said.

Pepper laughed. “And you always get jealous.”

“He does,” Bruce agreed.

“It’s not my fault… It’s something I can’t help,” Tony argued.

“Like a sneeze?”

“Sure.”

Pepper just smiled and shook her head before leaning in and kissing him. “I still love you.” She turned her head and and found Bruce leaning in for his kiss. “And I love you.”

“We’re still not telling anyone, right?”

Bruce and Pepper just sighed in response.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The End.


End file.
